


Don't tell me that you love me

by Ariadnee



Series: what is love [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt Scamander, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Office Sex, Top Original Percival Graves
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: Newt was so scared to get into a romantic and loving relationship. He wanted Percival for nothing but pleasure. So when he says he loves Newt, Newt tries to run away.사랑과 섹스는 별개의 문제였다. 뉴트는 사람에게 애정은 없었지만, 사람에게 성욕은 느꼈다. 크리쳐들을 아무리 사랑한다 해도 그들에게 성욕을 느끼지 않는 것과 같은 이치였다. 욕구를 해소하기 위해 꼭 '사랑하는', '특별한' 관계가 필요가 없다고 생각하는 이는 세상에 그 혼자가 아니었고, 뉴트는 그런 상대를 찾아 몸을 섞었다. 마쿠자의 퍼시벌 그레이브스 장관도 그 중 하나였다.





	Don't tell me that you love me

 “나 진짜 너 사랑하나 봐.”

 

 

입술을 집어삼킬 듯 집요하게 이어지던 키스가 막 끝난 참이었다. 모자란 산소를 보충하느라 헐떡일 때마다 뜨거운 열기가 뿜어져 나왔다. 거친 숨이 섞인 나른한 목소리에 뉴트는 순간 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 내가 지금 무슨 말을 들은 거지? 뉴트가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바라보자 그는 타액으로 번들거리는 입술로 즐겁게 말을 이었다.

  

“키스만으로 쌀 뻔했어, 와… 이런 적 처음이야.”

  

반대로 뉴트는 한껏 달아올랐던 몸의 열기가 조금 식는 듯 했다. 노골적인 표현 탓이 아니었다. 어차피 퍼시벌 그레이브스는 직장에서도 틈만 나면 뉴트에게 음담패설을 속삭이는 남자였고 더군다나 지금 두 사람은 완전히 다 벗은 채로 엉켜있는 상태였다. 침대 위에서 이루어지는 저급한 농담은 뉴트에게 있어 놀랄 것도, 불쾌할 것도 아니었다.

하지만 뜬금없는 사랑 고백은 싫었다.

삽입도 하기 전에 사정할 뻔 했다는 게 이유라면 더더욱.

딱히 대꾸해줄 말도 없어서 뉴트는 못 들은 척 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 따지고 들기보다는 더 식기 전에 하던 행위나 마저 이어가고 싶었다. 그러나 퍼시벌은 몸을 움직이지 않고 뉴트를 빤히 바라보았다. 무언가 반응을 해주길 바라는 눈치였다. 결국 뉴트가 입을 열었다.

 

“닥치고 박기나 해요.”

 

짜증 섞인 말에 퍼시벌은 어이없다는 듯 웃음을 터뜨리며 뉴트의 엉덩이를 세게 움켜쥐었다. 기분 상한 눈치는 아니었다. 단단한 성기의 끄트머리가 자신의 엉덩이 사이를 파고들자 뉴트는 그제야 긴장이 조금 풀렸다. 웃고 넘기는 걸 보니 역시 그냥 해본 말이었나 보다. 쌀 뻔했다는 말은 진짜였는지 그의 성기는 이미 젖어서 미끈거렸다. 익숙한 감각에 얕은 신음이 저절로 흘러나왔다. 뉴트는 방금 들은 터무니없는 말을 이고 온전히 제 몸의 쾌락에만 집중하기 위해 눈을 감았다.

사람이 너무 흥분하다 보면 별의별 헛소리가 다 튀어나오기 마련이다. 섹스 중에는 더더욱 그렇다. 불과 며칠 전 뉴트도 호르몬에 이성이 마비되었는지 안에 싸달라는 둥, 임신하고 싶다는 둥 마음에도 없는 소리를 지껄인 적이 있었다. 퍼시벌은 능글맞게 웃으며 ‘임신 시켜줘?’ 하고 놀리기는 했으나 콘돔을 끝까지 빼진 않았다. 순간의 기분에 취해 하는 말을 곧이곧대로 받아들이면 안 된다는 것은 상식이었다. 장골을 붙잡고 쳐올리는 그의 허리 짓에 뉴트는 다른 생각을 잊었다. 짜릿한 쾌감이 척추를 타고 올라와 온 몸을 휘감고 있었다.

하지만 퍼시벌은 그 말을 그냥 흘려보내고 싶지 않은 모양이었다. 정사가 끝난 뒤 땀에 젖은 뉴트의 앞머리를 다정하게 넘겨주고는 드러난 이마에 짧게 입을 맞춘 그가 속삭였다.

 

“런던 가지 말고 여기서 이렇게 나하고 있자. 이 집으로 들어 와.”

 

아직 채 가시지 않은 절정의 여운에 헐떡이고 있던 뉴트가 미간을 찡그리며 그를 보았다. 퍼시벌은 아까처럼 다정하게 웃고 있었다. 뉴트는 이해할 수 없었다. 아까는 제정신이 아니었다 치고, 섹스도 끝난 지금은 왜 저런 말을 하지?

 

“왜 이래요?”

“사랑하니까 계속 같이 있고 싶은 거지.”

 

퍼시벌은 태연하게 말을 이었다. 말투는 가벼웠지만 뉴트를 바라보는 밤색 눈동자는 무겁고 집요했다. 그냥 흥분해서 튀어나온 헛소리가 아니었어? 뉴트는 혼란스러웠다.

 

“아까, 그냥 하는 말 아니었어요?”

“사랑한다는 말을 누가 그냥 해.”

“사랑한다고 안 했어요. ‘사랑하나 봐’라고 했지. 그럼 아닐 수도 있다는 말 아닌가?”

 

내내 아무렇지 않게 받아치던 퍼시벌의 얼굴에 그제야 황당한 빛이 떠올랐다. 퍼시벌은 상체를 벌떡 일으켰다. 따라 일어난 뉴트도 나란히 침대 헤드에 기대앉았다.

 

“거참 까다롭네,” 퍼시벌은 혀를 차며 뉴트의 턱을 붙잡고 자신을 보게 했다. 마주 본 그는 제법 진지한 얼굴이었다.

 

“똑바로 다시 말할게. 잘 들어. 사랑해, 뉴트.”

 

처음 장난기 섞인 말투로 들었을 때부터 가슴 속을 간질이던 불편한 감각이, 사뭇 달라진 분위기에 미쳐 날뛰는 것 같았다. 속이 뒤집힐 것처럼 울렁거렸다. 이런 속내를 아는지 모르는지 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 뺨을 쓰다듬고는 키스라도 할 듯 가까이 다가왔다. 뉴트는 황급히 고개를 돌렸다.

 

“이러지 마요.” 밀어내는 손을 퍼시벌이 낚아챘다.

“왜.” 그에게 붙잡힌 양 손이 화끈거렸다.

“놀리는 거잖아요.”

“내가 왜 널 놀려?”

 

퍼시벌도 슬슬 짜증이 나는지 미간이 좁아졌다. 억울한 표정이었지만 뉴트에게는 통하지 않았다. ‘넌 반응이 재밌어서 자꾸 놀리고 싶단 말이야.’ 불과 며칠 전 사무실에서 엉덩이를 더듬으며 그가 한 말이었다. 그는 일부러 다른 직원들이 있을 때 몰래 몸을 더듬거나, 음란한 농담을 귀에 속삭이고 부끄러워하는 반응을 즐겼다. 뉴트가 눈을 흘기자 퍼시벌도 그 동안 자신이 한 짓이 떠올랐는지 뒤통수를 긁었다.

 

“지금은 놀리는 거 아냐, 진짜로. 내가 너 많이 좋아해. 말했잖아, 남자 좆 빨아본 것도 네가 처음이라고.”

“그건 내가 먼저 안 해주면 절대 안 한다고 해서 할 수 없이 한 거잖아요.”

 

뻔뻔하게 덧붙이는 근거가 기가 막혔다. 이유를 들어도 꼭 저런 이유를 드니까 믿어주려고 해도 믿어줄 수가 없다. 하지만 퍼시벌은 막무가내였다.

 

“아무튼 난 남자한텐 절대 안 해준다고. 여자도 잘 안 해주는데. 그만큼 네가 특별하단 거지.”

 

내가 특별한 게 아니라 나하고 하는 섹스가 특별한 거겠지. 그와는 섹스를 빼면 정말로 남는 게 없는 사이였다. 직장 동료, 혹은 형의 친구와 친구의 동생 그 정도. 둘만 있는 시간 대부분은 침대 위에서 보냈고 침대 밖에서 나누는 대화도 침대 위에서 나누는 대화와 크게 다를 것이 없었다. 저런 말이라면 더 들을 것도 없겠다 싶어, 뉴트는 미련 없는 얼굴로 침대에서 일어났다.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 영국에서 온 마법동물학자는 사람과 관계 맺는 데 지독하게 서투르기로 유명했다. 틀린 평은 아니었으나 그게 전부는 아니었다. 그는 관계에 서투를 뿐만 아니라, 관계를 싫어했다. 그 중에서도 로맨틱한 관계를 특히 경계했다. 멀쩡하게 잘 어울리다가도 상대에게서 좋아한다, 보고 싶다 같은 낯간지러운 말을 들으면 팔에 소름이 돋아 도망치곤 했다. 뉴트의 모든 애정은 자신의 연구대상인 신비한 동물들에게 향했고 사람에게 나눠줄 몫은 없었다. 

물론 사랑과 섹스는 별개의 문제였다. 뉴트는 사람에게 애정은 없었지만, 사람에게 성욕은 느꼈다. 크리쳐들을 아무리 사랑한다 해도 그들에게 성욕을 느끼지 않는 것과 같은 이치였다. 욕구를 해소하기 위해 꼭 '사랑하는', '특별한' 관계가 필요가 없다고 생각하는 이는 세상에 그 혼자가 아니었고, 뉴트는 그런 상대를 찾아 몸을 섞었다. 마쿠자의 퍼시벌 그레이브스 장관도 그 중 하나였다.

뉴욕에서 파견 근무를 시작했을 때 뉴트에게 그는 부담스러운 형 친구1, 혹은 직장 상사 그 이상도 이하도 아니었다. 처음부터 시차 적응은 잘 했는지, 마쿠자에서 내준 숙소는 마음에 드는지 쓸데없는 정보를 꼬치꼬치 묻더니 그 뒤로도 식사는 제 때 하는지 뉴욕 생활은 어떤지 끈질기게 걱정하며 참견했다. 뉴트는 형의 친구랍시고 자꾸 친한 척 해오는 그가 몹시 부담스러웠다. 잠깐 이러다 말겠지 생각했지만 장관은 계속 온갖 사소한 일들을 간섭했고 뉴트는 가능한 한 그와 마주치지 않으려고 애썼다. 자신을 어린애 취급하고 보호자 행세를 하려 드는 사람은 테세우스 하나로 족했다.

  

 관계가 달라진 건 뉴트가 마법사 전용 바에서 처음으로 술을 마시던 날이었다. 그 전까지 뉴트는 미국의 금주법이 마법사에게는 예외라는 것을 모르고 강제 금주 중이었다. 알코올이 그렇게 그립지 않았다면 아직 이름도 헷갈리는 동료들과 어울려 술을 마실 일은 없었을 테고, 그랬다면 장관의 화려한 연애편력 따위 영영 알지 못했을 것이다.

그 자리에 없는 수많은 이들이 술자리 화제로 올랐지만 뉴트가 아는 이름은 그뿐이었다. 누군가 운을 떼자 기다렸다는 듯이 이야기가 쏟아졌다. 마쿠자의 2인자로 불리는 그는 진지한 관계를 싫어해서 마흔을 넘기도록 싱글이지만, 섹스는 끝내줘서 모두들 그와 한 번 쯤 자고 싶어 한다고 했다. 일할 때 칼 같이 엄격하고 냉정한 태도와 달리 연애에서는 오는 사람 안 막고, 가는 사람 안 잡는 주의라 직원 삼분의 일은 벌써 그와 잤을 거라는 믿을 수 없는 통계도 들려왔다.

그런 사람인 줄은 몰랐는데. 뉴트가 묘한 거리감을 느끼는 사이 이야기의 주제는 또 다른 마법사로 넘어갔다. 그 사이 쥐고 있던 병에 가득했던 액체는 다 사라져있었다. 술이 약한 편은 아닌데 오랜만이라서 그런지, 아니면 도수가 높은 종류를 골랐는지 뉴트의 주근깨 가득한 뺨이 잘 익은 사과처럼 붉게 익었다. 그 때였다.

 

“뉴트 스캐맨더.”

낮은 목소리가 뒤에서 들려오는 동시에 어깨에 손이 얹어졌다.

“많이 취한 것 같은데, 그만 일어나.”

 

올려다보니 딱히 걱정하는 기색도 없이 무표정한 형의 친구가 서 있었다. 뉴욕에 온 이래로 늘 이런 식이었다. 불쑥 나타나 멋대로 참견했다. 도대체 어떻게 알고 온 건지 타이밍도 기가 막혔다. 뉴트는 놀라지도 않고 몽롱한 눈으로 그를 올려다봤다. 주위에서 웅성대는 소리가 들렸지만 뭐라고 하는지 알아듣지 못했다. 그는 대꾸도 없이 멍한 뉴트를 멋대로 부축하며 일으켰다.

 

“데려다 줄게.”

 

갑자기 일어선 탓인지 현기증이 일었다. 뉴트가 휘청이자 퍼시벌이 허리를 단단히 감았다. 머리가 깨질 듯한 통증에 그의 어깨에 고개를 파묻었다. 고개를 드니 순식간에 뉴트가 머무르는 방이었다. 

짜증이 치밀었다. 주소야 당연히 알고 있었겠지만 자기 방에 허락도 없이 들어온 것도, 제멋대로 순간 이동을 한 것도, 말해주지도 않았는데 바에 데리러 온 것도 불쾌했다. 아까 그의 사생활에 대한 소문을 들은 이후로 속이 이상하게 배배 꼬였다. 어쩌면 그가 계속 형의 친구랍시고 자신의 주변을 어슬렁거릴 때부터 그랬는지도 모른다. 그 동안 피하기만 했지만 모처럼 들어간 알코올이 용기를 준 탓인지 사춘기 소년처럼 반항하고 싶어졌다. 그의 품에서 빠져나와 털썩 침대에 걸터앉은 뉴트가 그를 삐딱하게 올려다보며 말했다.

 

“당신이 그렇게 잘한다면서요?”

“내가 뭘?”

“침대 위에서 말이에요. 소문 다 났던데.”

 

퍼시벌의 얼굴에 당황한 빛이 떠올랐다가 순식간에 사라졌다. 그는 놀란 적도 없는 것처럼 금방 자신감 넘치는 미소를 지었다.

 

“궁금하면 직접 확인해볼래?”

 

낮은 목소리에는 장난기가 베여 있었다. 역시 그의 당황한 표정은 뉴트 자신의 착각이었던것만 같았다. 그 동안 열심히 보호자처럼 굴던 게 위선이고 이쪽이 진짜였던 걸까. 저런 말을 이렇게 쉽게 할 줄은 몰랐다. 순순히 인정하는 것도 모자라 자신을 놀리고 있었다. 소문을 들을 때 느꼈던 거리감이 배신감으로 굳어졌다. 이제야 그가 어떤 사람인지 알았다.

  

“아니, 됐어요.”

헛웃음을 삼키며 거절하자 그가 무릎을 굽혀 시선을 마주쳤다.

“나 진짜 잘하는데. 후회 안 하게 해줄게.”

 

코앞까지 얼굴을 들이댄 퍼시벌이 눈을 접어 나른하게 웃었다. 그 동안 지겹도록 봤던 웃는 얼굴이 갑자기 위험할 정도로 매혹적으로 느껴졌다. 놀리는 게 아니라 작정하고 유혹하고 있었다. 몸에 열이 오르는 게 오랜만에 마신 술 때문인지, 아니면 호흡까지 닿을 정도로 가까운 거리에 있는 그 때문인지 알 수 없었다.

뉴트는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 다른 의도는 없었다. 단지 소문대로 그가 진짜로 잘하는지 궁금했다. 예상치 못한 전개였지만 그가 자신을 어린애 취급할 때보단 낫다는 생각이 들었다. 얼굴을 계속 봐야 하는 사람과는 자지 않는 주의지만 어차피 마쿠자의 삼분의 일은 이 남자하고 잤다니 그와 한 번 자는 게 그리 큰일은 아닐 것이다. 순식간에 합리화를 끝낸 뉴트가 팔을 뻗어 그의 목을 끌어 당겼다. 잘생긴 남자는 기다렸다는 듯 순순히 끌려왔다.

 

 결론부터 말하자면 퍼시벌은 장담했던 대로 끝내주게 잘했다. 뉴트는 서열을 매기는 버릇은 없었지만, 굳이 지난 상대들과 비교해 보자면 그가 최고였다. 그 날 이후 뉴트는 그가 하는 쓸데없는 참견은 여전히 무시했지만, 그가 시시때때로 자신을 더듬고, 음란한 말을 속삭이도록 내버려두었다. 그와의 섹스가 마음에 들었기 때문이다.

퍼시벌이 자신과 같은 부류 ―섹스하는 상대에 큰 의미를 부여하지 않는― 라서 편했다. 퍼시벌 그레이브스와 뉴트 스캐맨더는 가끔, 아니 사실 꽤 자주 몸을 섞었지만 확실히 연인이라고는 보기 어려운 사이였다. 뉴트는 감정이 아니라 욕구를 채울 수 있는 관계에 굉장히 만족하고 있었다.

그래서 그 고백은 비현실적으로 느껴졌다.

 

_ ‘나 진짜 너 사랑하나 봐.’ _

_ ‘똑바로 다시 말할게. 잘 들어. 사랑해, 뉴트.’ _

 

진심일 리 없었다. 상대는 오는 사람 안 막고, 가는 사람 안 잡는다고 소문난 바람둥이였다. 꿀을 바른 듯 달콤한 눈빛과 목소리에 순진하게 넘어가서는 안 된다. 뉴트는 제멋대로 설레는 마음을 다잡았다. 그가 왜 이러는지 이유는 알 수 없었지만 자신은 로맨틱한 관계에 맞는 사람이 아니었다. 상상만으로 속이 배배 꼬이고 손발이 오그라들어 견딜 수 없었다.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 늘 그래왔듯이 이번에도 도망치려고 했지만, 남은 계약 기간이 발목을 잡았다. 책임감 없는 사람이 되고 싶지는 않았기에 뉴트는 그냥 퍼시벌을 피해 다니기로 결정했다. 어차피 남은 기간은 고작 한 달이었다. 다른 부서라고 해도 얽혀있는 업무가 많았지만 뉴트는 그와 마주칠 일은 동료에게 미루고 다른 일을 도맡았다. 복도, 엘리베이터, 카페테리아 등 언제 어디서 그가 나타날지 몰라 꼼짝 없이 붙잡혀 잔소리를 들었던 초기와 달리, 지금은 장관의 동선을 어느 정도 파악하고 있어서 일주일 정도는 용케도 그와 마주치지 않을 수 있었다. 그러나 딱 일주일이었다.

  

“스캐맨더.”

  

얼굴을 못 본 지 일주일이 되자 퍼시벌은 점심시간도, 퇴근 시간도 아닌 애매한 시간에 예고도 없이 사무실에 들이닥쳤다. 예상치 못한 일이었다. 오랜만에 본 그는 안 그래도 짙은 눈썹에 힘이 잔뜩 들어가 인상이 더 강해 보였다. 다른 직원의 인사를 건성으로 받으며 거침없이 들어선 장관이 곱실거리는 갈색 머리 앞에 발을 멈췄다.

 

“잠깐 나 좀 봅시다.”

 

그렇게 큰 소리는 아니었지만 은근한 힘이 실린 낮은 목소리에 사무실에 있는 몇 안 되는 마법사들의 시선이 쏠렸다.

 

“지금 당장이요?”

 

곤란한 얼굴로 작게 속삭이자 그는 당연한 걸 묻는다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 쏟아지는 시선이 뜨거웠다. 한줌의 권력도 없는 파견 직원은 별 수 없이 자리에서 일어났다.

 

 

 마법동물학자의 걸음은 평소보다 한없이 느렸고 오러의 걸음은 평소보다 훨씬 빨랐다. 서두르는 기색은 없었지만 절도 있는 걸음으로 앞서가던 퍼시벌이 눈썹을 찡그리며 뒤를 돌아보자 뉴트는 얼른 고개를 숙이고 종종걸음으로 따라갔다.

 자신의 집무실로 향한 퍼시벌은 뉴트가 들어서자마자 문을 잠갔다.

  

“일부러 그러는 거지?”

  

둘만 남게 되자마자 대뜸 튀어나온 첫마디였다. 의자에 앉으라는 형식적인 권유도 없었다. 퍼시벌은 책상에 기대서서 문 앞에 엉거주춤 서있는 뉴트를 쏘아보았다. 뉴트는 시선을 내리깔았다.

  

“뭐가요?"

“요즘 나 피해 다니잖아. 왜 그래?”

“……불편해서요.”

 

뉴트는 솔직하게 답했다. 이참에 확실히 해두는 것도 나쁘지 않겠다싶었다. 한 건물에서 일하는 사람을 피해 다니는 것도 어지간히 피곤한 일이었다.

일부러 피해 다녔다고 덤덤하게 시인하는 말에 퍼시벌은 기가 막힌다는 듯이 하, 하는 소리를 냈다. 그가 책상에 기대있던 몸을 떼고 한걸음 앞으로 다가서자 뉴트는 긴장해서 어깨를 움츠렸다. 좁아진 거리에 심장이 쿵쾅거렸다.

 

“이사 오라고 한 말 때문에 그래? 강요하는 건 아니었어, 시간 두고 생각해봐도 괜찮아.”

“그것도 그렇고…….”

 

그 말도 걸렸지만 진짜 문제는 그게 아니다. 뉴트의 목소리가 작아지자 퍼시벌이 한걸음 더 다가왔다. 이제 두 사람은 거의 한 뼘 정도의 공간만 남기고 마주 보고 있었다. 뉴트는 긴장해서 마른 입술을 핥았다. 해야 할 말을 알고 있었지만 차마 ‘그 단어’가 목에 걸려 나오질 않았다.

 

“다른 말들도 부담스러워요.”

“무슨 말?”

“우리 그런 사이 아니잖아요.”

 

뉴트의 말이 무슨 의미인지 알아챈 퍼시벌이 뉴트의 턱을 부드럽게 붙잡아 고개를 들게 했다. 드디어 눈이 마주쳤다. 안 그래도 커다란 밤색 눈이 부담스러울 정도로 강렬하게 뉴트를 바라보고 있었다.

 

“그런 사이 맞는데.”

“데이트 한 번 안 했는데요.”

 

퍼시벌이 딱 잘라 말하는 바람에 당황하긴 했지만 뉴트도 지지 않고 대꾸했다. 처음 섹스한 이후로 근무시간을 제외하면 함께 있는 시간 대부분을 침실에서 보냈다. 가끔씩 거실이나 주방에서 있기도 했지만 하는 행위는 같았다.

 

“데이트하고 싶다고 투정부리는 거야, 지금?”

“그런 뜻이 아니라-”

 

뉴트가 반박할 틈도 주지 않고 퍼시벌이 귓가에 대고 장난스럽게 속삭였다.

 

“우린 대신 다른 걸 많이 했잖아.”

 

이건 반칙이다. 귓가에 닿은 숨결이 뜨거웠다. 하지만 그보다 섹시한 저음의 목소리가 더 끈적끈적하게 귀에 달라붙었다. 뉴트는 그의 말에 반박하려고 입술을 달싹였으나 그 순간 퍼시벌의 엄지손가락이 자신의 턱을 부드럽게 문지르는 것에 놀라 숨을 삼켰다. 퍼시벌은 집요하게 눈을 마주치면서 뉴트의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

느릿하게 움직이는 엄지손가락이 닿는 곳마다 열이 올랐다. 턱을 문지르던 손은 어느새 붉게 물든 뺨을 쓸고 말랑한 귀를 만지작거리고 있었다. 예민한 살갗을 더듬는 노골적인 손놀림에 뉴트는 정신이 아찔해졌다. 퍼시벌은 최소한 뉴트의 몸에 대해서라면 모든 것을 알고 있었다. 어느 곳이 약하고 어떻게 만져야 하는지 이미 다 알고 있는 남자의 애무에 뉴트는 흥분할 수밖에 없었다. 위험했다.

밀어내야 한다는 생각이 들었지만 퍼시벌이 뉴트의 입술을 덮친 게 먼저였다. 순식간에 침범해오는 혀를 밀어내지도 못하고 뉴트는 입을 벌렸다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 양 뺨을 붙잡고 거칠게 파고들었다. 사랑한다는 말을 확인시켜주듯이 강렬하면서도 달콤한 키스였다.

온 무게를 실어오는 바람에 휘청거리던 뉴트가 그의 허리춤을 붙잡았다. 조금씩 뒷걸음질 치던 등에 벽이 닿았다. 뉴트가 더 이상 물러나지 못하게 되자 퍼시벌의 손이 은근슬쩍 뉴트의 허벅지 사이로 파고들었다.

 

“그, 그만….”

 

뉴트는 그제야 정신을 차리고 그를 밀어냈다. 퍼시벌은 순순히 뉴트를 놓아주었다. 하지만 여전히 한 뼘도 안 될 만큼 가까운 거리였다. 아쉬운 얼굴로 젖은 자신의 입술을 혀로 핥는 모습이 소름끼치게 섹시해서 뉴트는 머리를 세차게 흔들었다. 벽이 없었다면 주저앉았을지도 몰랐다. 다리에 힘이 들어가지 않았다.

퍼시벌의 말대로 ‘다른 걸’ 많이 하긴 했나보다. 그는 이미 뉴트의 육체 구석구석 어디가 예민한지 어떻게 해야 좋아하는지 속속들이 다 알고 있었다. 그러나 키스하고 섹스를 한다고 해서 사랑을 하는 것은 아니라고, 뉴트는 생각했다.

 

“이것 봐, 달링. 이렇게 날 원하고 있으면서.”

 

퍼시벌이 능글맞게 웃으며 고갯짓을 했다. 그가 눈빛으로 가리키는 곳은 자신의 볼록 솟은 중심부였다. 그가 주는 쾌락에 길들여진 육체는 이성을 보란 듯이 배신하고 있었다. 웃음을 꾹 눌러 담은 목소리에 뉴트는 입술을 깨물었다. 이미 붉게 물들어있던 주근깨 가득한 뺨이 화끈거렸다.

 

“이건, 그냥 몸만……. 그 쪽이 잘하니까 그런 거잖아요.”

 

뉴트가 입을 삐죽이며 항변했다. 정말로 억울했다. 전부 그가 너무 잘하는 탓이다. 그의 얼굴만 봐도 심장이 두근거리는 것도, 별 거 아닌 손길에 몸을 다 맡겨버리고 싶어지는 것도, 목소리에 흥분해버리는 것도, 고작 키스하면서 몸이 스쳤다고 해서 무릎에 힘이 풀려서 주저앉고 싶어지는 것까지 모두 다. 그가 능숙하기 때문이었다. 절대 그를 좋아해서가 아니다.

방금도 밀어내는 손길에는 힘이 하나도 없었지만 퍼시벌이 물러나 줬다는 것을 알고 있었다. 뉴트는 벽에 겨우 기대있는데, 그는 여유 있게 두 다리로 서서 바라보고 있었다. 키는 분명 자신이 더 큰데, 뉴트는 항상 그가 자신을 내려다보는 기분이 들었다.

 

“몸만? 스캐맨더씨는 원래 몸 따로, 마음 따로 그런 사람인가?”

 

퍼시벌이 의미심장한 웃음을 띠고 다가왔다. 그의 손이 다시 허벅지를 감쌌다. 얽혀오는 손가락에 뉴트는 몸을 움찔 떨었다.

 

“하, 하지 마요.”

 

겨우 목소리를 쥐어짜냈지만 소용없었다. 퍼시벌은 한 손으로는 뉴트의 어깨를 벽에 고정 시키고, 다른 한 손으로는 그의 다리 사이를 노골적으로 문지르기 시작했다. 아까부터 몸은 뉴트의 의지와 상관없이 그의 뜻대로 반응하고 있었다.

 

“마음도 없는 사람한테 이렇게 흥분하다니 정말 음란한 몸이네.”

“그마안….”

 

그가 한껏 빈정대는데 틀린 말은 아니라는 생각이 들었다. 좋아하지 않는다면서도 뉴트는 내심 그를 원하고 있었다. 그만하라는 말은 앙탈에 가까웠고 밀어내는 손에는 힘이 하나도 없었다. 헐떡이며 몸을 비트는 몸짓은 그를 부추기고 있었다.

 

“그만하고 다른 데도 만져 달라고?”

 

짓궂은 물음과 함께 손이 엉덩이로 옮겨왔다. 엉덩이를 야릇하게 주무르던 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 젖은 눈가를 보고 만족스러운 미소를 지으며 그를 책상으로 이끌었다. 손짓만으로 순식간에 책상 위를 치워버린 국장이 그를 책상에 눕혔다. 딱딱한 원목이 등에 닿는 감각에 뉴트는 조금 정신이 들었다. 여긴 두 사람의 직장이었다. 뉴트가 다급하게 말했다.

 

“여기서는 싫어요.”

“장소가 싫은 거야, 상대가 싫은 거야? 확실히 해.”

 

상체를 숙여 뉴트와 마주 본 퍼시벌은 당장이라도 그를 잡아먹고 싶어하는 맹수의 눈을 하고 있었다.

 

“사무실이잖아요.”

 

으르렁거리듯 고압적으로 묻는 바람에 얼떨결에 본심이 튀어나왔다. 그와 하는 섹스가 싫은 적은 없었다. 퍼시벌이 만족스럽게 웃었다.

 

“그럼 봐줄 필요 없겠네. 내가 싫은 거라면 그만두려고 했는데.”

“그런 게 어디 있어요.”

 

뉴트가 울상을 지을수록, 그의 얼굴엔 만족감이 더해갔다. 벌써 맞닿은 하체를 느리게 문지르고 있는 그는 멈출 생각이 전혀 없어 보였다. 팽팽하게 부푼 게 바지 위로도 적나라하게 느껴졌다. 퍼시벌이 뉴트의 목덜미를 핥아 올리며 나른하게 속삭였다.

 

“일주일이나 쌓였잖아, 네가 피해 다니는 바람에.”

 

그 말에 속에서 울컥, 뜨거운 게 치밀어 올랐다. 결국 당신도 섹스 때문이잖아.

 

“그럼 다른 사람하고 하지 그랬어요.”

“너는, 다른 놈이랑 했나 봐?”

 

뉴트가 빈정대자 퍼시벌이 똑같이 돌려준다. 하여튼 한마디도 지질 않는다. 뉴트는 대답 대신 고개를 저었다.

 

“하지 그랬어. 너도 아주 몸이 달아있는 것 같은데.”

“그러는 당신은?”

“넌 내가 다른 사람하고 했으면 좋겠어?”

 

태연하게 받아치는 말에 뉴트는 말문이 막혔다. 어쩐지 바로 그렇다고 대꾸할 수가 없었다. 분명히 그에겐 아무 감정이 없는데, 그가 다른 누구와 뭘 하든 상관없어야 하는데 그렇지 않았다. 자신이야말로 오로지 섹스 때문에, 욕구 해소를 위해 그를 만나는 거면서 도대체 뭐가 서운한지 모를 일이었다. 그에게 농담 같은 고백을 듣고 무서워서 피해 다녔던 주제에.

내내 그가 너무 잘해서, 라고 제 감정을 합리화하던 뉴트는 갑자기 숨이 턱 막힌 기분이었다. 퍼시벌은 그런 뉴트의 속내를 아는지 모르는지 뉴트의 셔츠 단추를 풀어내는 데 집중하며 무심하게 말했다.

 

“사랑한다고 했잖아.”

 

뉴트는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 벌써 몇 번째 들은 말이지만 들을 때마다 미칠 것 같았다. 거짓말이야. 거짓말이지. 차라리 그냥 섹스 때문이라고 해. 뉴트는 이제 양 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 이제 확실히 알았다. 심장이 미친 듯이 뛰는 것이 그의 손길 때문이 아니라, 그의 말 때문이라는 것을. 다시 도망치고 싶어졌다.

  

“나는 너처럼 헤픈 사람이 아니라서 아무나 붙잡고 달려들진 않거든.”

 

퍼시벌이 투덜거리며 덧붙인 말에 뉴트는 눈을 번쩍 떴다.

 

“달려든 건 내가 아니라 그 쪽이지!”

“처음에 술 먹고 먼저 꼬신 것도 너잖아.”

“내가 언제? 잘한다고 자랑한 게 누군데!”

“그러니까 네 말은, 잘하기만 하면 누구든 상관없다는 거지? 헤픈 거 맞네.”

 

뉴트의 반박에 퍼시벌은 오히려 혀를 찼다. 어느새 뉴트의 드로즈까지 벗긴 그가 어디서 났는지 손에 오일을 쏟아 붓곤 엉덩이 사이로 파고들었다.

 

“조금 전까지 싫다고 한 주제에 벌써 이렇게 흥분한 거 봐. 느껴져? 떨리는 게?”

 

그의 말 대로였다. 미끈거리는 손가락이 구멍 주변을 덧그리는 것만으로 뉴트는 허벅지가 떨렸다. 일주일 만에 제 안에 파고드는 감각이 황홀해서 절로 입이 벌어졌다. 느리게 움직이는 손가락에 안달이 나서 엉덩이를 들썩이자 퍼시벌은 고개를 저었다. 이것 봐, 지금도 키스 한 번에 이렇게 쉽게 넘어오면서.

  

“이렇게 엉덩이가 가벼워서야. 다른 놈이 만져도 이럴 거잖아, 어?”

 

질척이며 깊이 찔러오는 손가락에 뉴트는 헐떡이며 고개를 저었다.

 

“아니, 아니야….” 뭉개진 발음이었지만 퍼시벌은 놓치지 않고 되물었다. “아니라고?”

 

굵은 손가락을 두 개나 품고도 뉴트는 애가 탔다. 그는 좀처럼 뜻대로 움직여주질 않았다. 자신이 느끼는 부분이 어딘지 알면서 일부러 이러는 것이 분명했다. 자신이 원하는 답을 종용하는 것이다. 얄밉지만 어쩔 수 없었다.

 

“더, 더 해줘요…….”

 

수줍음 많고 조용한 어린 남자는 침대 위에서만 솔직해졌다. 지금은 침대가 아니고 책상 위였지만, 자존심을 세울 정신은 없었다. 그만큼 간절했다.

 

“앞으로 내 앞에서만, 나하고만 이러기로 약속하면.”

 

응, 응. 뉴트는 순종적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 자신이 쾌감에 약한 건 사실이었다. 누구든 옆에 두는 것을 불편해 하면서도 섹스 하는 상대는 언제나 있었다. 퍼시벌도 그 중 한 사람이었다. 좋아하지도 않으면서 섹스만 하는, 그런 사이여야 했는데.

그러니까 이건 흥분해서 어쩔 수 없이 따른 것일 뿐, 그의 질문에 대한 제대로 된 답변으로 여기지 않길 바랐다. 나 말고 다른 사람과는 하고 싶지 않다는 그의 말을 믿고 싶지 않았다. 뉴트가 그러하듯이, 퍼시벌도 뉴트에게 다른 감정은 없어야 했다. 그런데 왜 자꾸 사랑한다는 말이 진심같이 들리는지 모를 일이었다. 왜 자꾸 자신을 구속하려는 말이 달콤하게 들리는지 미칠 지경이었다. 이건 모두, 섹스할 때 나오는 헛소리여야만 하는데 그게 아닌 것만 같았다.

 

“앞으로 나하고만 한다고 말해.”

헛소리가 아님을 증명이라도 하듯이, 퍼시벌의 낮은 목소리는 진지했다.

“알았다니까…….”

 

계속 도망치고 부정하려고 했지만 집요하게 대답을 요구하며 뉴트의 시선을 쫓는 밤색 눈동자에서는 분명 소유욕이 들끓고 있었다. 뉴트가 평소보다 배로 흥분한 이유는 오랜만에 낯선 장소에서 하는 탓도 아니었고 그가 잘해서도 아니라 바로 저 맹수 같은 눈빛 때문이었다. 뜨겁게 갈구하는 저 눈빛이 뉴트를 견딜 수 없게 했다.

그가 구멍에 맞춰 끼워 넣는 순간 등골이 오싹할 정도로 쾌감이 덮쳐왔다. 자신을 만지는 그의 손길이, 자신을 바라보는 그의 눈빛이 이렇게 다정한 줄 몰랐다. 평소보다 훨씬 예민해진 몸이 흐물흐물해져 녹는 느낌이었다. 딱딱한 책상 위였지만 잔뜩 흐른 땀 때문에 자꾸만 미끄러졌다.

 

 

“하읏, 아, 아, 좋아, 더, 더…….”

 

사무실이라서 싫다고 할 때는 언제고, 뉴트는 여기가 근무지라는 사실도 잊고 간드러지는 신음까지 냈다. 퍼시벌의 단단한 어깨를 쥐었다가, 목을 끌어안고 매달렸다가, 책상을 짚고 섰다. 오랜만이라서인지 장소가 바뀐 탓인지 두 사람은 정신없이 본능에 따랐다. 평소보다 훨씬 거칠었고, 그만큼 더 짜릿했다.

요란한 신음과 함께 절정에 오른 뉴트는 그와 거의 동시에 파정했다는 것을 알았다. 한 동안 위에서 숨을 헐떡이던 퍼시벌이 손을 휘둘러 두 사람의 몸을 깨끗하게 만들었다. 그런 다음 담요를 불러와 뉴트의 벗은 몸을 감싼 채 소파에 눕혔다. 푹신한 쿠션이 등에 닿자 그제야 허리가 뻐근한 게 느껴졌다. 퍼시벌은 담요에 싸인 뉴트를 안고 행복한 얼굴로 얼굴 여기 저기 입을 맞췄다. 간지러운 스킨십에 뉴트는 부끄러워서 그의 눈을 피했다. 역시 이런 관계는 익숙하지 않았다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 턱을 잡고 자신과 눈을 마주치게 했다.

 

“이것 봐, 또 이런다. 할 때는 좋다고 매달려 놓고 하고 나면 남처럼 모른 척하는 거.”

 

날카로운 지적에 뜨끔했다. 괜히 미안해져서 누워있던 몸을 일으켜 그 옆에 나란히 앉았다. 눈을 마주치지 않으려고 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댔더니 퍼시벌이 팔을 들어 뉴트의 어깨를 감쌌다. 관계가 끝나고 뉴트가 먼저 몸을 붙여오는 일은 흔치 않았다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 눈치를 살피며 물었다.

 

“이사는 언제 올 거야?”

 

당연히 이사 올 거라는 전제가 깔려있는 질문에 뉴트는 어이가 없었다.

 

“아까는 시간 두고 생각해 보라더니.”

“그래서 시간 줬잖아. 이제 대답해.”

 

마쿠자의 장관이 이렇게 유치하고 뻔뻔한 사람이라는 것을 다들 알고 있을까? 냉철하고 빈틈없기로 유명한 퍼시벌은 뉴트와 둘만 남으면 딴 사람처럼 능글맞게 굴었다.

 

“내가 잘해줄게. 집도 넓으니까 몸만 오면 돼.”

“안돼요.”

 

반사적으로 튀어나온 거절에 짙은 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다.

 

“왜 안 되는데?”

 

뉴트는 머뭇거리다가 대답했다.

 

“…테세우스 친구니까.”

 

퍼시벌의 잘생긴 얼굴이 찡그려졌다. 전혀 예상치 못했던 사유였다. 그도 그럴 것이, 아까 뉴트는 앞으로는 다른 사람과 하지 않겠다고 맹세했다. 퍼시벌의 마음을 받아준 것이나 다름없었다. 고백을 해도 믿어주기는커녕 도망 다니기에 겨우 붙잡아서 대답을 받아냈더니, 이번엔 뜬금없이 형 친구라서 안 된다니.

 

“형 친구랑 섹스하는 건 되고 같이 사는 건 안 돼?”

“좀… 다른 문제죠. 형한테 저하고 섹스 한다고 말하진 않을 거잖아요.”

“말할까? 우리 섹스 했다고 영국 마법부에 공문이라도 보내? 하는 김에 마쿠자 로비에도 대자보 붙이자. 내가 너 따먹었다고.”

“아, 정말!”

 

욱해서 낯 뜨거운 말을 늘어놓자 뉴트가 타박을 했다. 하지만 퍼시벌은 개의치 않았다.

 

“말도 안 되는 소리는 네가 먼저 했어. 진짜로 그게 이유야? 내가 걔 친구라서?”

 

대답이 돌아오지 않자 퍼시벌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 정 그렇다면야.

 

“그럼 절교하지 뭐. 어차피 테세우스하고 그렇게 친하지도 않아. 너 꼬시려고 친한 척 한 건데.”

 

뉴트는 깜짝 놀라 눈이 커졌다.

 

“네? 그게 무슨… 진짜예요?”

 

이 와중에도 토끼 같은 모습이 귀여운데 조금은 얄미워서, 퍼시벌은 주근깨 가득한 뺨을 아프지 않게 살짝 꼬집으며 퉁명스럽게 대꾸했다.

 

“아니면 내가 왜 너를 쫓아다녔다고 생각해?”

 

“저는… 저는 테세우스가 시킨 줄, 아니 부탁해서 그러는 줄 알고…….”

 

뉴트가 더듬더듬 말하자 퍼시벌은 코웃음을 쳤다. 하란다고 하는 사람 같아, 내가? 듣고 보니 그랬다. 확실히 퍼시벌 그레이브스는 그런 종류의 사람이 아니었다. 테세우스가 아니라 누구든 함부로 사적인 명령이나 부탁을 하기에 어려운 위치에 있었고 곧이곧대로 들어줄 성품도 보이지도 않았다. 하지만…

 

“나 그렇게 한가한 사람 아니야. 처음부터 네가 맘에 들어서 그런 거였는데.”

 

퍼시벌이 쐐기를 박자 뉴트는 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 처음부터 좋아했다니 믿을 수가 없었다. 친구 동생이라서 오지랖 부리는 줄 알고 기를 쓰고 도망 다녔던 건데 그게 다 쓸데없는 짓이었다니. 착각하지 않으려고, 그를 좋아하지 않으려고 그렇게 미워했었는데. 부끄러워하는 뉴트를 보고 그가 피식 웃으며 다시 어깨를 끌어안았다.

 

“그럼 이제 문제 해결 됐지?”

“아니, 아니, 잠깐만요.”

“왜 또 뭐가 문제야?”

 

뉴트가 퍼시벌의 품에서 빠져나왔다. 퍼시벌은 한숨을 크게 쉬며 마주 보았다.

 

“내가 싫어? 잘생기고 돈도 잘 벌고 집도 있고 이만한 남자 어디 가서 찾기 힘들어. 섹스도 잘하잖아.”

 

거만하게 들렸지만 하나같이 사실이었다. 뉴트도 잘 알고 있었다. 계속해서 말도 안되는 이유를 대며 거절하는 뉴트를 관대하게 받아주던 퍼시벌은 조금 지친 기색이었다. 하지만 뉴트는 작은 소리로 항의했다.

 

“그리고 바람둥이잖아요.”

 

형 친구라는 것보다 진짜 마음에 걸리는 부분은 따로 있었다. 끊임없이 퍼시벌의 진심을 의심하고 밀어냈던 진짜 이유. 그에게 끌리면서도, 이미 좋아하고 있으면서도 퍼시벌에게는 자신이 그저 스쳐가는 상대일까 봐, 가벼운 인연 중에 하나일까 봐 마음을 인정할 수 없었다. 상처받는 게 싫어서 그렇게도 로맨틱한 관계를 피해왔는데, 하필 사랑에 빠져버린 상대가 바람둥이라는 사실이 괴로웠다.

 

“아까부터 계속 그 얘기하는데 나는 그런 사람 아니라니까?”

퍼시벌은 정말이지 억울하다는 듯 짙은 눈썹을 늘어뜨렸다. 지조 있는 남자라고 했잖아?

 

“마쿠자의 삼분의 일하고 잤다면서요.”

“뭐?! 도대체 누가 그런 말도 안 되는 소문을 퍼뜨린 거야?”

 

퍼시벌은 펄쩍 뛰며 부인했다.

 

“그 때 인정했잖아요.”

“내가? 그런 적 없, 아니, 잘하냐고 물어봤잖아! 그거랑 그거는 다르지. 내가 무슨 짐승이야? 직장에서 그렇게 붙어먹게?”

“방금도 직장에서 나랑 붙어먹고.”

 

뉴트가 입술을 뾰로통하게 내밀며 하는 말에 퍼시벌은 이마를 짚었다. 하지만 뉴트는 별로 믿는 기색이 아니었다. 수치는 과장되었을지 몰라도, 뉴트가 그 소문을 믿게 된 데에는 퍼시벌에게도 어느 정도 책임이 있다고 생각했다. 그는 너무 능숙했다. 자신에게도, 부하 직원에게도.

 

“다른 마법사들도 이런 식으로 꼬셨을 거 아니에요.”

“내가 너말고 다른 사람한테 이러는 거 본적 있어?”

 

한창 퍼시벌이 친구 형이라며 뉴트만 보면 쫓아다니며 챙기던 시기였다. 뉴트는 그가 사실은 자신에게 다른 종류의 관심이 있는 게 아닐까 궁금했다. 단순히 친구 동생이라고 챙긴다기에는 지나친 느낌이 있었다. 그러던 중 우연히 퍼시벌이 직접 손수건을 꺼내 다른 직원의 입가를 닦아주는 장면을 목격한 것이다. 역시 상사와 부하 직원의 사이라고 하기에는 지나치게 다정했다. 그 모습을 보고 뉴트는 결론을 내렸다. 퍼시벌 그레이브스는 원래 저런 사람이구나. 내가 특별한 게 아니었구나. 그렇게 기대감을 접은 후에 알게 된 소문은 꽤나 그럴 듯하게 들렸다.

 

“그건 걔가 칠칠맞게 묻히고 다니니까 그렇지.”

 

뉴트의 말을 듣고도 퍼시벌은 여전히 억울했다. 입가를 닦아준 상대가 누구였는지 기억도 안 났다. 아마 정말로 거슬려서 닦아준 것일 텐데.

 

“그냥 말해주면 될 걸 굳이 손으로.”

“그래서 질투했어?”

“아니요! 그냥 몹쓸 바람둥이구나 생각했죠.”

 

질투라는 단어에 뉴트는 목소리가 커졌다. 퍼시벌은 그런 뉴트가 귀여워서 웃음이 났다. 이제야 뉴트의 마음을 조금 알 것 같았다. 같은 마음이라는 게 뻔히 보이는데 왜 계속 자신을 밀어냈는지. 뉴트는 겁이 났던 거였다.

 

“그건 꼬시는 거 아냐. 걔네가 맘대로 넘어온 거지.”

 

퍼시벌은 뻔뻔하게 말을 이어나갔다.

 

“데이트 신청한 사람은 진짜 너밖에 없어. 그런데 저녁 먹자고 할 때마다 네가 거절했잖아. 그래놓고 데이트 한번 안했다고 하니까, 아까 억울해 죽는 줄 알았어.”

 

이건 사실이었다. 퍼시벌은 동료에게 부하에게 친절했지만 어디까지나 울워스 빌딩 내에서의 일이었다. 사무실 밖에서도, 업무시간이 끝나고도, 계속 챙긴 건 뉴트 뿐이다. 뉴트는 데이트 신청인 줄도 몰랐지만 퍼시벌은 뉴트가 근무를 시작한 첫 날부터 계속 차이고 있었다.

 

“내가 안 볼 때 했을지 어떻게 알아요?”

“너한테만 그래.”

“여기저기 눈웃음 치고 다니면서.”

 

퍼시벌은 결국 큭큭, 소리 내서 웃고 말았다.

 

“웃어주지도 마?”

“그게 아니라, 오해한다고요. 다들.”

“질투했구나, 알았어. 앞으로는 정색하고 다닐게.”

 

쪽쪽. 퍼시벌은 참지 못하고 뉴트의 볼에 쪽쪽 입을 맞췄다. 어린 연인이 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없었다. 이게 아닌데. 이렇게 나오면 꼭 내가 질투하는 것 같잖아. 뉴트는 싱글벙글 웃는 퍼시벌에게 눈을 흘겼다.

 

“그냥 이렇게 넘어가지 말라니까요?”

“응, 응, 또 다른 건 불만 없어? 이참에 다 말해.”

 

뉴트는 마치 자신이 앙탈을 부리는 것처럼 되어버린 상황이 마음에 들지 않았다. 아니, 정확하게는 어색했다. 애인 사이에서나 할 만한 이야기였으니까. 뉴트에게는 익숙하지 않은 상황이었다. 질투라고 인정할 수는 없었지만 퍼시벌이 다른 사람에게 친절하게 구는 것도 싫었다. 뉴트는 망설이다가 새초롬하게 말했다. 웃어주는 건 괜찮지만,

 

“손수건으로 입가 닦아주지 마요.”

말하고도 부끄러워서 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 하지만 퍼시벌은 선뜻 그러겠다고 약속했다. 대신 조건이 있었다.

 

“약속할게, 너도 여기 있는다고 약속하면.”

정말 집요한 사람이다. 뉴트는 혀를 내둘렀다.

 

“런던으로 안 돌아갈 거지? 나하고 같이 있는 거다?”

 

아, 이게 아닌데. 처음부터 끝까지 그에게 휘말리는 기분이었다. 확실하게 거절하려고 마음먹고 있었는데 이게 뭐람. 분위기에 홀라당 넘어가서 몸을 또 허락한 것도 모자라서 마음까지 들켜버렸다. 퍼시벌의 마음은 이제 분명히 알았지만 그래도 뉴트는 아직 겁이 났다. 퍼시벌을 믿지 못해서가 아니었다. 관계에 대한 두려움 때문이었다. 하지만 퍼시벌은 뉴트가 도망치도록 내버려두는 사람이 아니었다.

 

“대답해.”

 

또 그 눈이다. 집요하고 눈동자는 확신에 가득 차 있었다. 그 눈을 보면 이상하게 따르고 싶어졌다. 막무가내로 밀어붙이는 태도가 싫지 않았다. 뉴트는 침을 꼴깍 삼키고는 대답했다.

 

“알았어요. 그렇게 할게요.”

 

이번에는 섹스 중에 흥분해서 한 대답도 아니다. 술에 취하지도 않았다. 핑계도 변명도 할 수 없이 또렷한 맨 정신이었다. 도망칠 구석이 없었다. 뉴트는 자신이 잘한 건지 알 수 없었다. 하지만 퍼시벌은 알고 있었다.

 

“그래, 착하다.”

 

칭찬하듯이 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길에 뉴트는 눈을 감았다. 이대로라면 어쩐지 괜찮다는 생각이 들었다. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.  
> 피드백은 여기에 코멘트 달거나 트위터 @by_ariadne로..


End file.
